1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of macrame, and particularly to a method and means for effecting a color change between cords of one color and cords of another color, and wherein the square knot is used.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
One, if not the basic, knot employed in the art of macrame is the square knot. Many patterns have been published illustrating a variety of items which may be made using this knot. Up until now, there has existed the problem that a transition from one color to another could not be solidly made. That is, where there was a transition from a first color to a second color, there would be splotches of the second color in the first color and the first color in the second color. An example of this is shown in The Craft Book, Edited by Colin Elliott at page 82.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method which will eliminate the aforesaid difficulty.